


Pretty Little Kitty

by sparinerin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/M, Fingerfucking, I'm Sorry, Kink, M/F, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pet Play, Smut, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparinerin/pseuds/sparinerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naill comes home to his pretty little kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualcraic on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=actualcraic+on+tumblr).



Niall walks into the flat and smiles down at her, on her knees waiting for him. He drops his bag and toes his shoes off slowly, seeing if she'll be a good pet and wait where she's supposed too. He smiles wider as she stays perfectly still. He walks over and pets the top of her head, and lifts her chin. “Hello, pet.” He leans down to kiss her softly, “come sit with me.” He walks to the sofa sitting down and pulling her into his lap.  
He slowly runs his hands over and through her hair, then over her shoulders, and down her back. He smiles at the way she subtly leans into his touch. “You’re so good for me, kitten.” He slides his hands lower to press on the tail plug that he pressed into her early that morning. “You are so amazing. You know that? Look at you all spread for me.” His smile turns to a smirk as she moans when he presses harder on her plug.  
“Go get on the bed Kitten. I’ll be there soon.” He watches as she sexily crawls to the bedroom then waits for a few minutes before following after her. He opens the door and quietly moans at how she's on her hands and knees spread out for him. “Oh, pet look at you. Look at how bad you need me.” He walks to the bed and rests his hand on her lower back rubbing softly then down over her bum.  
Niall leans down pressing his chest into her back, to whisper huskily into her ear. “M’gonna eat you so good kitten.” He kisses just behind her ear then, down her neck and back. He kisses her bum and bites down hard, marking her. Then he kisses lower and stops just above where she needs him most. He breathes over her heat then mumbles, “Look how wet you are pet. So wet for your master.” Then he covers her pussy with his mouth.  
He begins to slide his tongue up and down her slit. He groans as she begins to moan and move herself back on his tongue. He moves his mouth to flick his tongue over her clit, then back up to fuck her pussy with his tongue. He works her quickly until she's cumming all over his tongue and mouth.  
He smiles and pulls back. “Look at the mess you made, Kitten. Clean it up.” He stays still as she moves around to kneel in front of him and begins to lick and kiss her wetness off his face. She moans at how good it tastes and how dirty it makes her feel.  
Once his face is clean… or clean enough he gently pushes her back and forces her to lay down on the bed. Then he manhandles her over onto her stomach again, “Bum up, my pretty kitty.” He waits until she does as she's been told before he begins working on her plug. Pressing it in, pulling on it so it stretches her rim. He twists it smirking as she presses back wanting to feel more. “You like that don’t you, kitten? You like your plug.. You like when your master plays with your bum.”  
He slowly works her tail plug out of her bum, he smirks, secretly happy that he’s the one to make her feel good, and he’s the only one who gets to hear her sexy little moans and whimpers. He admires her stretched rim, sliding his finger around its edge, with some of the left over lube. He tucks two fingers into the warmth of her bum. He moans at the feeling and then at how her sounds get louder when he begins to move his fingers inside of her.  
After a few moments he ducks his head and begins to tongue at her rim that’s stretched around his fingers. The he presses his tongue in along with his fingers. He moans sending the vibrations into her skin. Then he pulls his fingers out and begins to tongue fuck her warn hole. His hand sneaks down to flick her clit and finger her pussy. He pulls back for a moment to admire her in her fucked out bliss, “You like that kitten? You like when master plays with you?”  
He smirks as she nods knowing she's not allowed to talk as a kitten. He goes back to her neglected hole, alternating between licking fat stripes over it and dipping his tongue in as he fingers her pussy. He groans when she cums onto his fingers her bum clenching down on his tongue. He pulls back as she flops down flat, unable to hold herself up anymore. He crawls up the bed and lays down next to her stroking her back. “Hallie. Hallie come back to me princess.” He waits as she blinks slowly and her eyes begin to seem more clear and present. “Hey there, love. You okay?” He smiles when she nods. “You can talk now, Hallie. It’s okay.” “Thank you, master.”


End file.
